User blog:Red blood/Small Rant ((AKA, Yes, I am mad, bro!))
Okay, so this has been on my mind for a while and the people who do what I am about to rant about probably won't even read this, but I need to say it. This makes me so angry I create insane run-on sentences. I have two big issues that have really been frustrating me to no end, and I really just want to get them out in the open and reaffirm that I am not alone. One, I am /really/ getting annoyed with ponies who seem to jump throughout PV, or even Equestria, without giving any kind of travel time or even staging travel. I have had multiple instances where a character of mine will leave their home, and then 4-5 minutes later arrive at their destination to find some pony go there in 4 seconds. It annoys me because I try to follow the guidelines, and I see ponies that don't, and continually keep disregarding them. I know no pony can control any pony else, but I think if some pony told these RPers that if they abide by the rules, they'll get more interactions, they would find the community more enjoyable! On that note, a similar problem I see is RPers don't know what situation the ponies they're trying to RP with are in. If you see that, I don't know, Twilight's Twitter feed has 4 mentions to the same character in the last 20 minutes, it's safe to assume she's in a conversation. Feel free to @-mention her, but say something like: *XXXXX notices @mlp_twilight is busy, and waits patiently, eyeing over a few books*. See, now she knows you're waiting, but you also aren't being rude. Second thing that is actually a lot worse than the first thing; please. Please please please please stop complaining about not getting interactions with the mane cast. Their players are people too; they can only do so much! If you do want to interact with a mane character that's fantastic! I'm sure they would love to! But, make the interaction organic and true to both your and their character. For example, my character, Red Blood, who is a unicorn doctor, has never directly interacted with Rainbow Dash. While I, the player, love RD (and her in this RP, by the way :-D)) I haven't found a way for them to organically interact. If or when I do, I will take advantage of it, but forcing interaction is the easiest way to get any pony, not only the mane cast, to ignore you. No pony here wants to hurt any pony else, we all just want to get along. However, if you come at any pony with aggression, that is not a healthy way to make friends. Imagine if in real life, someone came up to your group of friends and said you were all terrible people who ignored him. You probably would not want to go on an adventure with that person. Also, if you have an issue or a question, please save it for DMs. The feed is already pretty full!! :) Okay. I think I'm done. And quite tired. Category:Blog posts